1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid distributing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a penpoint-like liquid distributor to be mounted on a liquid container for distributing a liquid cosmetic product stored in the container in a smooth and controlled manner without overflowing, polluting or clogging the liquid distributor.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cosmetic containers such as a nail art pen may include a container for accommodating a liquid cosmetic product and a penpoint-like liquid distributor for delivering the liquid cosmetic product in a controlled manner. The existing penpoint-like liquid distributors include those headed with a fiber brush and those headed with a ball-point mechanism for distributing liquid cosmetics. When a container adopting any of said prior-art devices is unintentionally pressed by an external force, which is a case that often occurs in a lady's purse, the liquid cosmetic product it contains may be squeezed out and pollute the surrounding of the container. Furthermore, after the overflow is dried, the liquid distributor may be blocked and fail to provide further liquid distribution.
A cap is therefore provided for preventing such overflow and blockage. Nevertheless, for easily uncapping the liquid distributer, the firm combination between the cap and the liquid distributer is usually compromised. As a result, such a cap is likely to coming off and thus is inefficient for the intended purpose.
Besides, since the existing penpoint-like liquid distributors are mostly designed to provide a single, fixed stroke width, the painted stroke of liquid cosmetics is constant and lacks for change. For creating vivid painting, plural liquid distributors of different stroke width have to be prepared, thus increasing inconvenience and expense.